The present invention pertains to a portable motorcycle lift. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a portable motorcycle lift that permits securely lifting the front and rear ends of the motorcycle independently of one another, and further permits stabilized securing of the of the motorcycle in an upright position.
Motorcycle jacks or lifts are known in the art. These devices are used to elevate a motorcycle in order to, for example, perform maintenance on the motorcycle, such as, engine repair, tire changing and the like.
Typically, it is desired to lift the motorcycle to an elevation at which it is comfortable for an individual to carry out such maintenance. This elevation can be from just a few inches off of the ground to a few feet off of the ground.
A wide variety of lifting devices are known in the art. Many such lifting devices use the motorcycle kickstand or rest to support the motorcycle during lifting and maintenance. This may not be desirable in that maintenance may be required to the stand, or the stand may not provide sufficient stability for carrying out the required maintenance. For example, if it is necessary to remove major components on the motorcycle, such as parts of the engine, stability over and above that provided by the stand is desirable, if not required. Additionally, these lifts do not permit positioning the motorcycle fully upright to, for example, drain all of the motor oil from the engine.
Other motorcycle lifts are known that simply elevate the entirety of the motorcycle from the wheels. While this may provide the desired elevation of the motorcycle, it may not provide the necessary stability vis-à-vis preventing the motorcycle from rolling. As such, these lifts can provide a hazard in that the elevated motorcycle can roll from the lift. In addition, such lifts do not provide the required access to the wheels to, for example, remove a wheel.
Still other lifts are known that use straps or the like to hold the motorcycle onto the lift. Again, these lifts suffer from the same stability drawbacks as those that utilize the motorcycle stands. Moreover, using tie-down straps generally requires that one or both the front and rear of the motorcycle is held to the ground or to the lift. Thus, these strap can preclude lifting either or both the front and rear of the motorcycle.
Still other lifts are known that provide the ability to lift either the front wheel or the rear wheel of the motorcycle; however, these lifts do not provide the ability to lift either or both the front and rear wheels, independently of one another, while the other wheel is either on the lift surface, or elevated from the surface.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a motorcycle lift that permits lifting either or both the front and rear wheels of a motorcycle, and further provides the ability to lift these wheels independently of one another. Desirably, such a motorcycle lift includes an arrangement by which the front wheel of the motorcycle is secured from rolling while the front wheel is lifted. Most desirably, such a motorcycle lift is portable and can be mounted for raising the entirety of the lift to elevate the lift with the motorcycle thereon to a desired height.